kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Help Julio
Talk to Julio at Villa Jardin in Papagayo, Costa Rica |level = Level 20 |location = Villa Jardin, Papagayo |rewards = +120, +60 |previous = Julio's Beach Party |following = Conquistar Ad Shoot}} After meeting Julio Romero at the beach party, you'll receive a call from Kim Kardashian. She'll tell you that Julio is looking for you, and wants to speak with you. If you're not already there, you can travel to Papagayo for 80 from any airport, like Gate 4 in LAX. Swipe right to scroll to the right of the screen. To begin the goal, enter Villa Jardin by tapping the purple buildings icon on the door. Julio Romero will begin talking to you as soon as you come in. He'll tell you that he seems to have misplaced his shirt, and invites you to help him look for it in his hotel room. You can choose to accompany him or tell him off. If you choose to go upstairs with him, it's implied that you'll have an affair. If you're already in a relationship, it will be unaffected by the affair. Regardless of your choice, the goal will be finished after your conversation. Dialogue Kim's Call= +8, +13 |Your Dialogue #1 = Later, Kim!}} |-| Meeting Julio= '''2 Nice try, Julio. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' '''2 End of dialogue. |Your Dialogue #3 = |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = |Your Dialogue #4 = |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = |Your Dialogue #5 = |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = |Your Dialogue #6 = |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = |Your Dialogue #7 = |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = |Your Dialogue #8 = |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = |Your Dialogue #9 = |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = |Your Dialogue #10 = |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = |Your Dialogue #11 = |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = |Your Dialogue #12 = |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = |Your Dialogue #13 = |Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = |Your Dialogue #14 = |Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = |Your Dialogue #15 = |Character #16 = |Dialogue #16 = |Your Dialogue #16 = |Character #17 = |Dialogue #17 = |Your Dialogue #17 = |Character #18 = |Dialogue #18 = |Your Dialogue #18 = |Character #19 = |Dialogue #19 = |Your Dialogue #19 = |Character #20 = |Dialogue #20 = |Your Dialogue #20 = |Character #21 = |Dialogue #21 = |Your Dialogue #21 = |Character #22 = |Dialogue #22 = |Your Dialogue #22 = |Character #23 = |Dialogue #23 = |Your Dialogue #23 = |Character #24 = |Dialogue #24 = |Your Dialogue #24 = |Character #25 = |Dialogue #25 = |Your Dialogue #25 = |Character #26 = |Dialogue #26 = |Your Dialogue #26 = |Character #27 = |Dialogue #27 = |Your Dialogue #27 = |Character #28 = |Dialogue #28 = |Your Dialogue #28 = |Character #29 = |Dialogue #29 = |Your Dialogue #29 = |Character #30 = |Dialogue #30 = |Your Dialogue #30 = |Character #31 = |Dialogue #31 = |Your Dialogue #31 = |Character #32 = |Dialogue #32 = |Your Dialogue #32 = |Character #33 = |Dialogue #33 = |Your Dialogue #33 = |Character #34 = |Dialogue #34 = |Your Dialogue #34 = |Character #35 = |Dialogue #35 = |Your Dialogue #35 = |Character #36 = |Dialogue #36 = |Your Dialogue #36 = |Character #37 = |Dialogue #37 = |Your Dialogue #37 = |Character #38 = |Dialogue #38 = |Your Dialogue #38 = |Character #39 = |Dialogue #39 = |Your Dialogue #39 = |Character #40 = |Dialogue #40 = |Your Dialogue #40 = }} Category:Goals